


The Young Falcon

by trell46



Category: Game of Thrones (TV), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-09 03:01:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11095509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trell46/pseuds/trell46
Summary: After the final Battle Harry is reborned as the Son of Lord Jon Arryn and Lady Lysa Tully Arryn how will he change the game. Married to the daugther of a Volantis Tiarch this takes place the year 301 after Ageon Conquest





	The Young Falcon

Harrold Arryn stood in shock as he read the letter that came this afternoon from Lord Yohn Royce. His father Jon Arryn Hand of the King died three moons ago, Lord Ned Stark appointed hand upon his fathers death and now imprisioned after the Death of King Robert for treason by the new king Joffrey.

What was worse is that his aunt Catelyn Starl had taken Tyrion Lannister prisernor on suspicion of trying to kill his cousin Bran. Now Tywin Lannister is ravaging the Riverlands his grandfather Hoster Tully lands. Quickly gathering his wits he quickly penned a letter to Lord Royce telling him to gather the lords of the Vale quietly and be ready to march upon his arrival. Sealing the letter he called for his magical. Falcon Hermes who was three times bigger,fastet and intelligent then an average falcon.

"Here boy give this to Lord Royce make haste my friend". Harry said tying the letter to his leg amd watched Hermes take off. Harry then sighed he never imagined that he would be leading an army when he was only twenty name days. He walked to the gardens of the Forrester Castle amd found his llovely omega Seth sitting with her sister Ellaine amd Rose.

"What is it my love"? he asked from his seat where he was holding their two year old son William

Harry sighed as he reached them father has died and a war has started we must return love 

"What of the Vale"? Seth asked with concerned as Rose took William from him 

"The Vale is safe but my grandfather lands are beigm pillage"! 

"I think that it would be best come lets tell your parents".

.

Two hours later 

The Household of Harrold and Seth.Arryn stood at the harbor of Volantis saying goodbyes to their family and friends.

"Becareful young harry take care of my son and grandson"! said Edwin Forrester Tiarch 

"Don't worry I will I will send word of when we get there" said Harry shakening his good fathers hand 

"Be safe my love and visit soon" said Marie Forrester to get son while hugging her grandson William.

Seth smiled "don't worry mother we will be fine we will visit soon" Seth said as Harry and her father came over and Harry embraced good mother.

"Come love we must depart" said Harry taking William from Marie before saying a final goodbye then boarding the ship, the ship harry magically enhance to be safer faster durable.

 

It took them two weeks to reach the shores of the Vale unknown to many but his most trusted lords. Meeting Lord Royce at Gulltown Harry and Seth were filled in on what has happened in the Vale and Westeros. How Littlefinger convinced his mother to remain neutral and how he betrayed Ned Stark. He also learned about Neds death at the hands of the Lannister and how his cousin had call the banners of the North.

"Milord we have twenty thousands men at ready if you choose to march" said Lord Royce while on their way to the Eyrie.

"Good I like what my father has done with the roads its a lot easier to travel" said Harry 

"Yes Milord travel has been made easier AMD thanks to your suggestions and potions crop production Is up fifthy percent"! 

"Good good are the troops stationed at the western boarder"? 

"Yes Milord they are being hosted by Lords" 

"Great after I settle my family we will ride our and rid my grandfather lands of Lannistets"

They reach the Eyrie nine hours later and was recievrd warmly every guard hailing the return of Lord Arryn. Harry entered the castle of his ancestors and was told that his mother and brother were in the High Hall holding court he told Seth to settle in their rooms he will take control of the Eyrie 

He along with Lord Royce and sixty loyal men madebtheir way to the High Hall and harry magically pushed the doors opened to the hall revealing himself and Lord Royce. Everyone in the room turned as the doors of the hall burst opened revealing their liege Lord everyone in the room immediately Bowed to their liege lord.

"Greeting everyone mother how are you this fine morning"? said Harry his voice cold as he stared at the sight of his baby brother Robin suckling on their mothers teat.

"Harry good gods its good to see you my son"! Lysa said ignoring the cold stare and voice of her eldest son.

"Everyone out"! stated Harry loudly startling everyone in the room who quickly complied. Lady Anna take my brother to his lessons I believe it time for them" harry said to his mothers lady in waiting and his dear childhood friend 

"Of course Milord" Anna said as she gently led Robin out of the room toward the Maestet chambers.

Lysa was not amused "Harold Arryn I was holding court you just can't intterupt like that"! said Lysa steeping down from the highchair to embraced her son.

"Mother why was I not informed of my fathers death three months ago and why haven't you called the banners to liberate grandfathers lands your home lands"!.

Lysa was speechless her son was chewing her out she only did what Petyr instructed her to do I need to protect your brother 

"Oh please mother the Vale is well protected father and myself made sure of it no mother you listened to your childhood friend but not anymore"!  
.

"What do you mean harry"? 

"I mean in taking control of the Eyrie im taking control of the Vale, im doing something you should have done mother"!.

"Robin is nine name days from now on he is no longer sucking on your breast he is to start training in swords and bow he will make house Arryn proud"!.

Lysa went from calm to hysterically fast and started shouting that harry couldn't take away her son her sweet robin like Jon tried to she wouldn't allow.

Harry sighed "mother this is for Robins own good guards"! harry shouted and two guards entered the hall 

"Milord" they said bowing 

"Take my mother to her chambers and send in Lords Yohn and Nestor" 

"Yes Milord" the two said as they guided Lysa out of the hall as Harry took a seat on thebHigh chair. Five minutes later the two Royce's entered the Hall closing the door behind them.

"Milord the Lannisters have made a great slight against my family, Yohn says my cousin Robb marches from the North and Jamie Lannister sieges Riverrun while Tywin has Harrenhall this is unacceptable".

"What do you plan to do Milord" asked Nestor 

Harry smiled "I have twenty thousands men on the east boarder ready to march I say we give the lions a great scare I will write to Robb but my intention is to rid the Riverlands of Lannisters". 

Both lords nodded before harry continued. "Nestor my mother is not to have any contact with Petyr Baelish inform maester, also my brother Robin is to start his martial training start with the basics and go easy on him at first".

"Right Milord" said Nestor writing everything down 

Harry continued "Seth is to be regent untilni return his decision is final if you have a problem with them contact me" 

Right Milord 

"We will leave in a few hours but for now get some rest" said harry getting up from the Highchair and walking the two lords out of the hall saying goodbyes before heading to his fathers no his solar now. The room was just as he left it four moons ago the large circular room with large bay windows 0ainted in light blue and oak funiture. Harry went to the desk and opened a drawer before pulling out a large hand held mirror he then muttered something and watched the mirror swirl white for a few minutes before a person appeared on the otherside 

"Good gods Harry its good to see you we thought you would never come back"! said Robb with a smile to his face. 

"Yes it appears that my mother choose not to tell me while I was in Volantis I just got back today but I hear congrats is in order you bested Tywin and Jane and liberated Riverrun" 

Robb smiled "thank you cousin so can we count on support of the Vale"? 

"Yes you can Robb I shall see you in four days but is it true what your father confessed on the steps of the Baelor"? 

Robb nodded "yes it is considering Jon looks more and more like Rhaegar from the painting ibseen of him and mother Howland Reed and the Martells confirmed it". 

"How is he taking it"? asked Harry leaning back into his seat 

"You know Jon he is adjusting the question is who do we support Renly or Stannis"? asked Robb 

Harry thought about it "how about we support Jon if he wants the throne"

Robb nodded "I will talk to him in private and see what he thinks if I accepts I will declare him king of the North" 

"And I will declare him King of Mountains"! stated well I will see you soon cousin be safe

"You too cousin" said Robb disconnecting tonconnectiom 

Harry sighed he had much to plan before he left and meet his army at Strongsong.

 

Harrenhall, Riverlands

Tywin Lannister sat in the Lords Solar of the castle of Harrenhall going over what's has happened in the last couple moons. First Jon Arryn dies and his heir is across the narrow sea unaware of his fathers death thanks to Baelish then Robert picks Ned Stark as his hand furthermore his wife takes his son as hostage claiming he tried to kill his son. So Tywin invaded the Riverlands and had Jamie seize Riverrun, then his idiot grandson chopped of Ned Stark head which caused the North to revolt.

Tywin sighed it had been a long couple of months Jamie got captured by the Northern army when they liberated Riverrun then a knock at the door interrupted his thoughts Enter his called out 

In came his dwarf son Tyrion freshly released from the Vale "you wished to see me father"? 

"Yes yes I want you to take my place in Kingslanding while I finish up here you will be hand until I return"! said Tywin handing Tyrion a sealed letter 

"What do you expect of me father"? 

"I want you to reign Joffrey and Cersei in make sure they don't make anymore screw ups as you know we have Renly and Stannis to deal with prepare the city". 

"Of course father I shall leave tonight" said Tyrion before leaving the room

Riverrun, Riverlands 

Robb had called a council meeting after his conversation with Harry only calling the Lords that he could absolutely could trust. Those lords included Lords Umbers Karstarks Manderly Mormont Glover Bracken Blackwood Mallister and his mother 

Once everyone was assembled Robb started the meeting "Milords thank you for coming on so short notice I have received good news that in trusting everyone here keep between this council my cousin Lord Harold Arryn has returned to the Vale after six moons in Volantis and has pledge the knights of the Vale to our cause" 

The solar erupted into cheers before Blackish spoke up "about time the falcon return he been gone to long spending time with his good family in Volantis". Chuckled blackfish 

"Can we count on the Volantis to help in our endevour"? asked Lord Mallister 

Robb shook his head "I haven't talked to him about it but surely if his good father finds out her is in need he would send aide" 

"Did harry say anything"? else

"No he just mentioned what father said on the steps of the Baelor apparently Lord Royce told him everything to date meanwhile I suggest we strike the west Lord Piper Blackish I want you to lead ten thousand men take back Pinkmaiden and the Golden Tooth, no women elderly or children are to be harmed take half of their gold food and other resources" 

Lord Piper and Blackish nodded "we will leave out in a few hours surprise them at nightfall" 

"Good Lord Bracken would you and Lord Umber lead two thousand men in clearing up the Riverlands of Bandits and Lannister men"

"Of course Milord" the two lord said 

"Good good"

The Eyrie

Harry made it back to his and Seth's chambers to find that Seth had put William to bed and had some food and wine brought up. Seth had changed from his riding clothes also and was now dressed in a light green tunic that hugged all his curves AMD enhanced his huge ass.

"Come my love eat then take a nice bath" said Seth's as he pulled Harry to the table as he entered the room. Harry looked at the food that was offered it was roasted chicken, potatoes, carrots and black bread.

Seth fixed harry a plate then sat down across from him while he ate.

"So Alpha when are you leaving"? asked Seth who fiddled with his napkins 

Harry swallowed his piece of chicken I will leave in two hours "I will teleport Lord Royce, Derek, Ethan and myself to Strongsong where the army is waiting" 

Seth nodded his chocolate eyes filled with worry and concern harry took his hand "don't worry love I will come back to you and William, you two will be safe Im leaving Chris Quil Teddy and Franco here as your personal guards while Im sending Levi and Liam to Kingslanding for a mission".

Seth caught on and whispered Sansa to which harry nodded quickly finished his midday meal before Seth dragged him to their bedroom some one on one time.

After their intense lovemaking and baths there was a knock at the door. Harry bid them to enter it was Maester Coleman with a letter 

Milords this just came from the citadel via a white raven Im afraid winter is upon us. Harry sighed this will make things difficult. But it could be also a blessing given them time to prepare. What else you have for me its a declaration from lord Stannis,Lord Renly dead and the Stormlords have join his cause.

Mm thank you Coleman that is all harry said as the old maester left the room 

What do you plan to do love asked Victoria as she sat on his lap 

Well I still plan to meet with my cousins I must talk to Lords Royce this changes things said harry leaving the room after kissing Vicky


End file.
